


melt into me (if only for a little while)

by AppleJuiceisboss



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Poetic, Popsicles, Shirtless, Young Love, enjoy, heat - Freeform, i guess, yep i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/pseuds/AppleJuiceisboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote the makeout scene! HALLELUJAH!<br/>anyways jude and connor are doing homework and they end up making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	melt into me (if only for a little while)

Jude leaned back with a little bit of an exasperated sigh. The two were seated on connor’s bed, algebra textbook spread out between them. Summer homework was a complete bore, and it was way too hot to even think. Like he had read his mind, Connor shoved the book away from them, giving out his own dramatic sigh. 

“You want a popsicle?” the lighter haired teen offered his boyfriend, who nodded, leaning his head against the wall. With San Diego being a good 99 degrees, all the air conditioner in the world couldn’t make the fact that it was like Satan himself was laughing at them. He watched his boyfriend leave the room, putting both of their papers inside of the book and shutting it to mark their page. 

Connor returned, reflexively closing the door behind him as he passed a lemon flavored icy treat to Jude. Jude took it with thanks, scooting close to Connor despite the warm weather. their elbows brushed and Connor shot a small grin at him, grabbing his phone as he attacked his own popsicle. 

The only noise in the room was the tapping of Connor’s fingers on his phone screen, the soft slurping as the two savored their break from the horrifics of algebra. Jude threw his stick in the trash next to Connor’s bed as he finished his own, leaning his chin on the other boy’s shoulder. Connor made a face at him playfully, though he made no move to push him off. 

“Gross, you’re sweaty.” Connor commented, turning his head slightly to look at Jude. Jude scoffed at him, nudging him. 

“Shut up.” this was punctuated by a trademarked Jude eye roll, softened by the huge grin on his face. Connor tossed his own stick, a small smirk forming on his face.

“Make me.” he challenged.

Jude shrugged, moving forward to press his lips against Connor’s. They tasted like raspberry and were slightly sticky. They tasted like every other time did this, stolen kisses behind a closed door, soft goodbye pecks on porches, lingering kisses when they were supposed to be doing anything but. Connor smelled like sunshine, bright and beating down on their backs as they chased one another at the beach. Like lazy afternoons like this, Connor’s hand in his, thighs pressed together, close to comfort despite the fact that it felt like they felt like popsicles left out in the sun. Jude sighed into their kiss and relaxed against his boyfriend, completely melting into him, deepening, slanting his lips against the other boy’s. 

Connor was the first to attempt to further deepen their kiss, pressing forward to nip at Jude’s bottom lip almost too softly, though it got Jude to lower his jaw, and Connor slid a hand to the back of Jude’s neck, cupping it lightly. Connor pulled away for a second to turn his body fully towards Jude, outstretching his legs so that the other sat between them. Jude took the opportunity to press close to his boyfriend, taking his turn to tug and bite at his lip, eliciting an almost sheepish noise from the more brawny teen. 

Jude’s hand somehow found it’s way to rest on the toned stomach of the other, under the soft cotton t-shirt he was wearing. He pushed up, leaning more into their kiss with every passing second. Connor’s hand rested on the back of Jude’s neck, curling his fingers into the short hair there. Jude pushed his shirt up even more, and Connor pulled away from his lips to pull off his own shirt, lifting the hem of the other boy’s. Jude nodded in confirmation, and Connor did away with his as well. 

Their lips connected again in an almost frenzy as they pushed back against one another’s lips, Jude’s bare back hitting the wall, the cool temperature almost soothing to all of the heat that surrounded the two of them, hanging in the air like a whisper of tension. Hands explored the dips and curves in both of their torsos. This was new to them, skin on skin contact, combined with the heat of the summer set a tingle down both of their spines that had nothing to do with having their shirts being off. 

Lips, kiss swollen and red, pulled back from one another only to go back in again, delving in for more exploration, experimentation. They were almost never alone like this, not with a sibling or a parent lurking around somewhere in Jude’s house, or Adam walking past the door every good half hour or so when he was home. 

But the older Stevens wasn’t expected home for another hour, still at work. Or so they thought, at least. Neither of them, in their heat induced, curious haze that only two teenagers new to love and physical intimacy of any kind, had heard the front door shut, fairly heavy footsteps as Adam walked upstairs to check on the boys.The door was shut, and there was a split second where there was a surrealism in the air as Adam gripped the doorknob, the other two on the other of the door, eyes closed, hurriedly almost following one another in their kisses. 

The spell was broken as the door swung open, and Adam mentally prayed to whatever god there was that he forget the scene in front of him. The boys broke apart, both jumping and then scrambling to retrieve their shirts. Jude looked at Connor to Adam, horrified they’d been walked in on. Adam cleared his throat, looking to the baseball trophy on the shelf that needed to be dusted as he spoke. 

“I think it’s time I took Jude home for the day.” he suggested, but almost like it was a final thing. The boys looked to one another, shades of pink and red high in their cheeks, and both looked away, Jude got up, retrieving his homework and stuffing it in his bag with a quiet promise to call Connor later that night. Adam trailed ahead to give the two a minute. He was trying with these two, but he’d walked in on them making out. Shirtless. With the door closed. His hope was to forget and to pray that that was how far they were planning to get. Having the talk about two guys having sex isn’t something he’d ever be prepared to talk to his son about. 13 or 18, the thought made him shake his head.  
Jude looked to Connor with an apologetic sigh, running a hand through his already screwed up hair. 

“I really will call you later. See you tomorrow?” it was a confirmation that Connor was still going, and the tanner boy nodded his head, leaning over to chastely kiss Jude on the lips. Jude smiled a little at that, brushing Connor’s cheek lightly with his hand before his soft footsteps were heard down the stairs.


End file.
